Fast Cars and Freedom
by sawtheredneck
Summary: When she was twelve years old, her best friend broke her heart right before she moved away for five years. When Tris returns to Chicago stronger, more confident, and more guarded then ever, what happens when she sees the one person who she dreads to even look at? Read and Find out! Set in modern day.
1. Chapter 1

**Tris Pov: (12 years old)**

The path we are on, twists into yet another turn. Green grass is on both sides of us, but further on our left, a big lake is present. The geese swim peacefully in the lake as we walk past them. It's obvious Toby wants to say something.

"Hey," Tobias begins. I guess this is it. "I've been meaning to ask you something." This can't be good.

"Hmm?"

"I kind of heard Lauren talking the other day, and she said that you….had a crush on me….is it true?" I stop walking. What in the world? How does Lauren know that?

"What if it is?" I say in a small voice.

"Then we can't be friends." He answers sternly. What?

"What? Why?"

"Because you are just going to end up throwing yourself at me and becoming a slut."

'WHAT?! YOU KNOW I WOULDN'T DO THAT."

"Sorry Tris." With that, he walks away. I trudge over to a picnic table and sit down. I put my head in my hands and the tears start to fall. Susan told me Tobias was no good. I should have listened. Something lands on my shoulder, and when I look up it's my mother's hand. I scoot over to allow her more room and fall into her open arms.

"I'm sorry for what he said to you." She says into my hair. Of course she knew; she was walking behind us. "I'm not sure if this is the right time to tell you this, but we are moving in two days. We are moving back to Georgia."

**Tris pov: (17 years old)**

It has been years since I've smelt this familiar Chicago air. I've spent the past five years in my hometown of Buford, Georgia. Even though I was born there, I've lived in Chicago longer. We moved back there due to my dad's job and we have returned to Chicago due to my mom's job; she's a military official just like my dad (Except he has a higher rank than her). We ended up moving back into our old house since we rented it out to a family while we were gone and they had just left. Currently, we has just finished moving all of the boxes into our rooms and I am staring at the six boxes I have stacked in front of me.

One of the boxes held my books and music supplies. Two of them had my clothes and One had my shoes. Another one had my pillows and sheets and the last one had bathroom supplies and random things that's were left over. My walls are still painted the same old dark blue and my curtains are the cheap sheer white ones from Wal Mart. I pick up my phone and scroll down to Christina in my contact list. She is the only one that I have kept in touch with from our group of friends. I press the call button and hold it up to my ear. She answers on the first ring.

"Hey." I say

"Hi!"

"I'm back in Chicago. In the same house. Do you want to come over and help me unpack?"

"OMG! Really?! Of course I want to! Can I invite Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna too?!" I chuckle.

"Sure."

"Okay! Be there in five!" I hang up my phone and look out my window. I look down the street to Christina's house and notice Four people run out of her front door and towards my house. I chuckle as they burst into my room on the four minute mark. Christina still looks the same with her dark skin and caramel colored hair, but she has grown at least a foot and a half, so no she has at least half a foot over me. Lynn still has her shaved head and Marlene and Shauna still look the same. Everyone has grown so now they are all taller than me.

I have changed though. I dyed the tips of my hair blue and I have grown a 17 year old body over this past year. I actually look my age and not like a 12 year old. I have gotten more confident with the clothes that I wear as well.

"Tris! Oh my goodness! I love your hair!" Christina says as she attacks me with a hug. I smile at her and give the rest of the girls a hug. As we start to unpack, they all demand for me to tell them what I've done over the past five years.

"Well," I start. "I moved back to my hometown and eventually learned to cope with my heart break. I probably took it way too close to heart, but what's done is done. I learned to defend myself with my parents as my teachers and Caleb helped out occasionally. I learned how to drive really early, and I am now a pro at mud riding. I eventually got more and more confidence in myself even though the bullying was constant. I became better and better at self defense and I even started my own class. Now, I moved back here because of my mom's job." I finish this right as I finish cleaning out my book box. Christina hugs me again.

"First day of school is tomorrow." Shauna says sadly.

"I know. I'm going to miss the _Sweet Summertime._" I respond. "Oh," I continue. "I'm going to go by Six at school. And I don't want yall to tell the boys I'm back, especially Tobias." Marlene nods and then speaks up.

"Why Six? And completely understandable, they were all so horrible to you after what He said to you. You should also know that Tobias goes by Four now, It's his football jersey name. Well everyone still knows his name, but Four is easier to say then Tobias."

"Six is because I have only ever lost Six fights. Five of those were in class and the Sixth was when I was attacked, but my dad found and saved me." I add quickly as I see their faces twist into horror, which now turns into relief. They all nod and we get back to unpacking my boxes.

**Time laps to the next Morning**

I jerk awake to my alarm clock blaring _Alright _by Darius Rucker. I groan and shut the alarm clock off. I sit up groggily and rub my eyes. After a few seconds of sitting up in my bed, I hop into a ten minute shower and dry my hair. I decide to fishtail my hair and to put on a black circle skirt, with a Tribal print shirt sleeve top that is tucked into the skirt. I put on some black Converse with it to complete the outfit. Next, I do my makeup. I apply a primer, BB cream, blush,white eyeliner to my top lid, Mascara, and a highlight in my inner corners. I grab my backpack, and my gym bag and go downstairs. I end up eating two muffins and some of my mom's sweet tea and then I go to the garage and hop into my 2015 Ford F-150.

I get to school, Dauntless High, twenty minutes before homeroom so I have time to go to the front desk. When I get there, I find one of my old teachers, Mrs. Reyes, working there. i put on a smile as I walk up.

"Hi, Mrs. Reyes! I'm Beatrice Prior and I need to get my schedule."

"Hello Beatrice! Long time no see! Here you are." She says as she hands me my schedule.

"Oh, can you tell all of my teachers to call me Six?"

"Of course" She says smiling. I thank her and head over to locker 221. I put in the combination and grab the books I need for first and second period, since those are the only textbooks I have. Then I head over to homeroom.

**End note: Thank you for clicking on my new fanfiction! :) Please let me know what you think! The quote from this chapter is, **_**Sweet summertime,**_ **Which Is from the song **_**Summertime **_**by Kenny Chesney. I hope you enjoyed reading it so far, the chapters will get better as they go on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris Pov:**

When I walk into homeroom, I see a lot of familiar faces. Peter, Al, Drew, and Molly are all sitting together in their own little world. Zeke, Uriah, Will, and….Tobias are all talking in the opposite corner. I am shocked on how much Tobias has changed. He is barely recognizable. He has gained a lot of strength and he looks a lot more….mature. The thing that is the same though, is his dark blue eyes I had loved when I was 12. Unfortunately, I now know how misconceiving those eyes can be. I notice Zeke give Shauna a kiss on the cheek and Uriah snake his arm around Marlene's waist. WHat? Will and Christina are cuddling in the back.

Christina notices me looking and stand up and rushes over to me immediately. I know it probably isn't the smartest idea to be in be same group of friends I used to be in, but there ain't no way in hell that I would join Lauren or Peter's group.

"Six! Yay, you're finally here!" Chris (Christina) exclaims. She sees my expression and whispers in my ear. "I know they were mean to you but they aren't the same as they once were."

"I know." I whisper back. "You could have at least told me." She gives me an apologetic look and leads me to a seat by her. I take out my schedule and look at it.

**Six:**

1st Period/Homeroom: Tori - Language Arts

2nd Period: Max - AP Calculus

3rd Period: Amar - Gym

4th Period: Lunch

5th period: Tori: Music

6th Period: Free period

"Did you take History in 9th grade?" Uriah asks me. Apparently he was looking at my schedule too. Chris was right; they have changed, especially his voice. I nod.

"I took the science credit in 8th grade too. I also took my language in 9th to 11th." I answer his next questions. I hear him scoff something that sounded like "Nerd." I smirk at him. "No, I just think ahead." He smiles back at me and hold his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Uriah."

"Six." And we shake hands.

"If you don't mind me asking, why Six?"

"I've only ever lost Six fights in my life." He looks impressed as I say this.

"Six, this is Zeke, Four, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Will, and you already know Chris over here. Guys, this is Six." I nod my head a them right as Tori walks in. She doesn't look different at all.

Language Arts was interesting, but it went by quickly. AP Calculus was boring as heck. For me though, it was easy, since I studied some of it over the summer. I was excited for gym though. From what I remember, Dauntless gym wasn't about fitness testing. It was about fighting and guns and knives and just everything fun. All of which I am kind of a pro at. I quickly changed into my black tank top, galaxy running leggings, and black tennis shoes. I emerge out of the dressing room to find that I am the first girl done changing. I recognize Coach Amar immediately. He is my dad's brother in law since he married my dad's sister, Leigh, and he taught me a little self defense before I moved.

He notices me and waves me over. I smile at him as I near. He immediately hugs me and squats down so we are about the same height.

"Six huh?" He smiles broadly.

"Only have ever lost six fights. I'm proud of it."

"As you should be. What new has happened? Gone mudding lately?" I sigh.

"I wish. Moving has not allowed me to go in a while. I got my old truck here so hopefully there's a nice spot somewhere around here."

"Try Bergin's point. **(A/N not a real place just made it up. I do not live in Chicago.) **_As country as she gets, _huh?" I laugh and hug him again.

"Have a good day kid."

"You too!" I call out as I walk over to my...friends? I guess we are friends in their eyes. Mine? The girls are my friends. I sit beside Lynn and I notice Four, Zeke, Uriah, and Will looking at me with their question written all over their faces.

"He is my dad's brother in law. My uncle." I say in a bored voice.

"Okay! Attention please!." Amar yells. We all turn to him. "Today we will be doing fights to start this year off. Choose your partners." i turn to the boys and Zeke is already asking me.

"Hey Six, want to be partners?" I smile at him.

"Sure." Four looks at me in concern.

"You know he is on the football team right?" Great. He thinks I'm a little girl who can't defend herself.

"Does it look like I care?" I snap. "I can defend myself just fine." I admit, it came out harsher than intended, but I don't care. He looks shocked for a minute and walks over to partner up with Edward. Coach Amar walks by to make sure we all have partners.

"Okay! First pair up is…..Six and Zeke!" I hear Zeke groan from behind me as we stand up and I chuckle.

"You're going down country chic." He says trying to imitate my country accent, but not doing a good job and I end up laughing.

"Back at ya, city boy." I say with laughter in my voice. We step up onto the platform and we begin to circle each other. I have gotten strong enough to where I don't have to be the one to make the first move, so I wait for him to strike. He swings at my head and I easily duck to avoid it. I punch him lightly in the gut, enough to make him hunch over, but not hard enough to actually hurt him. I take advantage of his distraction and and twist his hand behind his back and lower him to the ground. I place my knee on his back so I know he wont get up. I hear Amar countdown from 10 behind me and at zero, I release Zeke and help him up.

"Don't go easy on me next time." I mutter to him.

"I wasn't." I look at him in disbelief and crack a smile.

"So how did you get so good?" He asks me as we make our way to our seats.

"My mom and dad are in the military and they taught me and my brother how to fight. We both became really good and it is kind of like our hobby." I smile at the memories that come to me as I say this.

"That's pretty cool." Zeke says.

**End Note: The quote from this chapter was **_**As country as she gets, **_**which is actually a title of a song by Joe Nichols. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please tell me what you think :) Thanks for reading it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris Pov:**

After our fight, Amar tells us that we can go ahead and change back into our normal clothes since we won't be doing anything else for the rest of class. I change back into my skirt and shirt and converse. I quickly re-apply my eyeliner and head out to the bleachers where Zeke is sitting with my bags in hand. Once I sit down, I take my hair out of my fishtail, and re do it since it got messed up in the fight. I don't know how, but it did.

"So besides being awesome at fighting, what else can you do?" Zeke starts while I'm doing my hair. I laugh.

"Well….I'm a great driver and I love mudding, as you would call it. I'm pretty good at singing, and I'm an avid reader." i pause. "What else do you do besides football.?"

"Well…." He starts off mimicking me. I punch him in the shoulder and we laugh. I don't know why, but it is so easy to talk to him. It was never like this when we were twelve, but I guess things change. "I am pretty good at the drums and I love poetry." I raise my eyebrows at the second hobby. "Not really. Poetry puts me to sleep." I roll my eyes at him smiling and i turn my attention back to the fights. Four wins with little trouble against Edward. Uriah beats Will, Christina beats Lynn, and Shauna beats Marlene. They all go back to the dressing rooms while Zeke and I make fun of Peter and his gang. Zeke told me that they were the smart asses and I said that they looks like they had a newspaper stuck up their ass. Stupid? Yes. Funny? Yes. Guilty about making fun of them? No.

The bell finally rings for lunch and I wave goodbye to Amar and walk with the rest of the group to lunch. Apparently, we all have LA, Gym, Lunch, and Music together so we were all looking forward to Music. I grabbed a salad, apple, and a piece of Dauntless cake. Oh how I've missed the cake. I follow Christina to the table and I end up sitting in between her and Zeke with Four sitting across from me. _Great. _I remember when we were best friends and _I was like a river or an ocean_ and I didn't keep anything from him, and yet he so obviously kept so much from me. Oh how very blind I was.

"So Six," Tobias starts. "Why are you called Six?"

"She has only ever lost Six fights." Christina interjects.

"Fights?" Four asks.

"Yes fights. Five were from my trainers and One was in an alley, and well you can imagine what three sixteen year old boys want with a fourteen year old girl. My dad saved me just in time."

"Where was this?"

"Atlanta ain't a pretty place at night." I say.

"Oh." That's what I used to like about Tobias, he didn't pity me. He knew i could handle anything, if I wanted to. Now, it's just a strong reminder of what he did to me.

"I chose Four because of my football jersey." He tells me.

"I didn't ask you anything." I say coldly.

"I know, but I thought you were wondering."

"What makes you think that?" I snap. I felt Chris put a hand on my arm in warning to not get too worked up.

"Nothing, I just thought…" He breaks off as i get up from the table and throw my tray away. Good thing I finished my lunch already. I head off to the music room early. I want to talk to my Godmother. Fortunately, Tori doesn't have a class right now, and she is just looking at some sheet music when she walks in. She looks up at I open the door and smiles at me. I walk over to the chair next to her and set my stuff down.

"Whats up?"

"It a little overwhelming seeing all of them again. And Four just pisses me off so much."

"I know honey. Want to play the guitar? I printed off the sheet music for-" She is cut off by the bell ringing and she shrugs at me and tells me maybe next time. She gives me another hug before the rest of the class walks in. Zeke sits beside me and leans over and whispers in my ear.

"We need to talk." It's not a question; It's a command. He suspects something. Chris sits on my left and Tori walks to the front of the room.

"Today, to kick off the start of this school year, I will pick a few volunteers to sing. Who wants to sing?" I raise my hand along with a few other people. Tori scans the room and her eyes land on me. "Six! Come on up." I rise from my seat and I pick up the guitar. I sit down on the three legged stool and start singing and playing _Even if it breaks your heart _by Eli Young band.

Way back on the radio dial,

The fire got lit inside a bright-eyed child.

Every note just wrapped around his soul,

From steel guitars to Memphis, all the way to rock and roll.

Ohhh, I can hear 'em playin'.

I can hear the ringin' of a beat up ol' guitar.

Ohhh, I can hear 'em singin',

"Keep on dreamin', even if it breaks your heart."

Downtown is where I used to wander.

Old enough to get there but too young to get inside.

So I would stand out on the sidewalk,

Listen to the music playin' every Friday night.

Ohhh, I can hear 'em playin'.

I can hear the ringin' of a beat up ol' guitar.

Ohhh, I can hear 'em singin',

"Keep on dreamin', even if it breaks your heart."

Some dreams stay with you forever,

Drag you around but bring you back to where you were.

Some dreams keep on gettin' better,

Gotta keep believin' if you wanna know for sure.

Ohhh, I can hear 'em playin'.

I can hear the ringin' of a beat up ol' guitar.

Ohhh, I can hear 'em singin',

"Keep on dreamin', even if it breaks your heart."

_[x2]_

Keep on dreamin', even if it breaks your heart.

Keep on dreamin'

Don't let it break your heart.

As I stop singing, I look up and finish playing the last few cords. The class has their mouths wide open and Tori is standing up in the back Grinning proudly; she's the one that taught me to sing. Tori begins to clap loudly and the rest of the class does too and they start cheering and whooping for me. I look over at Four and I find his eyes already on me. He looks shocked. I smirk and Go back to my seat.

Apparently, Zeke also had a free period too, so we wound up walking outside to the entrance and sitting down on the bench.

"You remind me of someone I used to know. I wasn't sure until you sang that song. I believe I'm right though. You are just so easy to talk to, and just because I think I know I don't want us to become enemies okay?" He takes a deep breath.

"You're Beatrice aren't you? Tris. That's your real name."

"Yes and No." I say.

"What?"

"You heard me. Yes that I my real name. Yes, I was the Beatrice you knew. But, no, I am not the same girl." He cracks a smile.

"None of us are the same as we were when we were twelve."

"You can't tell Tobias, Okay?" He sighs.

"He is going to find out eventually." Maybe not.

"Maybe, but you can't tell him okay?" He looks like he is fighting a battle with himself and he finally sighs in frustration.

"Fine. I won't tell him. I won't tell the others either." I smile at him.

"Thank you."

**End Note: The quote from this chapter is **_**I was like a river or an ocean**_**Which is from the song **_**Consider me gone**_ **by Reba McEntire. I really appreciate all of the reviews I have gotten on this story and I am so glad that yall like it! I really enjoy writing this story as well. Please let me know on what you think of this chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four's Pov:**

_Tris and I walk down a path at the park together. My dad told me earlier that Tris and her family were moving back to Georgia. I really don't want her to leave; to leave me. I know since she is moving, I need to make it easier for both of us. _

"_Hey," I can't believe I'm doing this. _ "_I've been meaning to ask you something."_

"_Hmm?" She says, trying to sound uninterested, but failing._

"_I kind of heard Lauren talking the other day_," _I can't believe I'm doing this. "and she said that you_…._had a crush on me_…._is it true?" _ _She stops walking. Well, there isn't any going back now._

"_What if it is?"She says in a small voice._

"_Then we can't be friends."I answer sternly. Why am I doing this again?_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Because you are just going to end up throwing yourself at me and becoming a slut." Why did I just say that?_

"_WHAT?! YOU KNOW I WOULDN'T DO THAT." She yells at me. I know you wouldn't._

"_Sorry Tris." I say, and I mean it. I turn around and walk away from her. Each step getting heavier and heavier as I step into the darkness._

I sit straight up in my bed breathing hard. It's always the same dream. Always the same mistake, played over and over in my head. Maybe it's true; _Sometimes Love slips away, and you just can't get it back. _I don't know if it was love that I felt for her, but ever since that day, I've regretted doing that. I don't know who I was thinking it would be easier for. I guess it was easier for her. After I walked away from her, I called Zeke and told him what happened. I told the boys to not be her friend anymore until she moves, and they reluctantly agreed.

I look over at my alarm and see that I have one minute until it goes off. I turn it off and I take a quick shower. I put on a black t-shirt that shows off my muscles along with black jeans and some tennis shoes. After eating a quick breakfast, I drive to school and park beside Zeke's car. As I get out of the car, everyone is already gathering in our usual spot before homeroom. We chose this spot under the trees in freshman year, and everyone knows not to come her ever since Zeke ran after a guy with a bat in his hand. Yeah, _that _happened.

"Hey Four! Turns out there is a new girl here in our grade." Zeke calls out to me as I walk up to them. Really? That's surprising, why would someone change schools for senior year?

"Really?"

"Yeah." Shauna answers.

Sure enough, after we got to homeroom, a small blonde hair girl walked into our homeroom. Zeke gave Shauna a kiss before noticing the girl glancing at them in astonishment. The astonishment quickly turns into annoyance as she sees Uriah and Marlene and Will and Christina together. Chris notices the blonde girl and immediately goes up to her. The girl's face turns from annoyance to acceptance and she sits own in a chair beside Chris.

She takes out her schedule and Uriah looks at it too. He says something I can't hear and she responds in the same volume. They smile at each other and shake hands. They alk a little more and Uriah looks over at us.

"Six, this is Zeke, Four, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Will, and you already know Chris over here. Guys, this is Six." Six? Why is she called Six? She nods her head at us at Tori walks in. I turn around in my seat and try to pay attention to her.

Six isn't in my second period class, but she is in my gym class. She is the first girl out and walks over to Coach Amar and they hug. They know each other? They talk a little bit and Six walks towards us and sits down. She sits beside Lynn and we all look at her waiting for her to answer our unasked question.

"He is my dad's brother in law. My uncle." she says in a bored voice.

"Okay! Attention please!." Amar yells. We all turn to him. "Today we will be doing fights to start this year off. Choose your partners." Six Immediately turns to the us. She must think she can fight. Zeke ends up being her partner. I look at her in concern. I don't think she knows who she is going against. Zeke isn't a master fighter or anything, but when he hits you;it hurts for a few days.

"You know he is on the football team right?" I ask her. She looks offended as I say this.

"Does it look like I care?" She snaps at me. Woah. "I can defend myself just fine." Her words sting me, and I guess that is what she intended. I walk over to Edward and we become partners. Coach Amar picks Six and Zeke to go first, and Six wins without effort. I stop paying attention to her after that.

We all change back into our clothes after our fights. I beat Edward without much effort so I got out right before the bell rang. We all head over to lunch and on the way there, Zeke walks up beside me.

"_She's country. _Like Pure country." He tells me.

"I noticed. She has a pretty heavy accent."

"Yeah, but she knows a lot about cars and she goes mudding." Now that was interesting. You don't see a lot of girls who know a lot about cars. I nod at him and I grab my lunch. I sit in the only seat left which happens to be across from Six.

"So Six," I start. "Why are you called Six?"

"She has only ever lost Six fights." Christina interjects.

"Fights?" I ask. Like does she fight for a hobby, or just random fights she gets herself into?

"Yes fights. Five were from my trainers and One was in an alley, and well you can imagine what three sixteen year old boys want with a fourteen year old girl. My dad saved me just in time." Oh wow.

"Where was this?"

"Atlanta ain't a pretty place at night." She says bitterly/

"Oh. I chose Four because of my football jersey." I tell her in case she wanted to know.

"I didn't ask you anything." She tells me coldly. What did I do?

"I know, but I thought you were wondering."

"What makes you think that?" She snaps. Man, she has a temper.

"Nothing, I just thought…" I am broken off as she gets of from the table and throws away her tray. She then storms out of the cafeteria.

"What did I do?" I ask no one in particular.

"She has a past. You would have a temper if you had it too." Chris tells me. She knows her past? I thought she just moved here.

"I met her on my trip to Georgia." She says to my unanswered question.

Six is the first one to get called up to perform in Music. She grabs a guitar and sits on the stool in front of the mic. She starts singing _Even if it breaks your heart_ by Eli Young band.

Way back on the radio dial,

The fire got lit inside a bright-eyed child.

Every note just wrapped around his soul,

From steel guitars to Memphis, all the way to rock and roll.

Ohhh, I can hear 'em playin'.

I can hear the ringin' of a beat up ol' guitar.

Ohhh, I can hear 'em singin',

"Keep on dreamin', even if it breaks your heart."

Downtown is where I used to wander.

Old enough to get there but too young to get inside.

So I would stand out on the sidewalk,

Listen to the music playin' every Friday night.

Ohhh, I can hear 'em playin'.

I can hear the ringin' of a beat up ol' guitar.

Ohhh, I can hear 'em singin',

"Keep on dreamin', even if it breaks your heart."

Some dreams stay with you forever,

Drag you around but bring you back to where you were.

Some dreams keep on gettin' better,

Gotta keep believin' if you wanna know for sure.

Ohhh, I can hear 'em playin'.

I can hear the ringin' of a beat up ol' guitar.

Ohhh, I can hear 'em singin',

"Keep on dreamin', even if it breaks your heart."

_[x2]_

Keep on dreamin', even if it breaks your heart.

Keep on dreamin'

Don't let it break your heart.

Her accent goes well with the song and she has an amazing singing voice. She obviously knows it too, because she smirks at our astonishment.

**End Note: Hello! It feels so good to write this story again, since I pre-wrote the first three chapters. Now I have an excuse to procrastinate Laundry. Anyways, The quotes from this chapter are **_**Sometimes Love slips away, and you just can't get it back. **_**That is from the song **_**Wasted **_**by Carrie Underwood. The second quote is **_**She's country **_**Which is actually the title of a song by Jason Aldean. I hope yall enjoyed this chapter and please let me know on what you thought of it :)**

**Resonses:**

**Dauntlessgirl347**

_**I love this story so much! Especially the country music parts. Love, love, love, love, LOVE! Please update soon and thank you for an amazing story so far. -Kat PS. If you use a Carrie Underwood quote or song in your story, I think I might just die.**_

**I am so glad that you love country music just like I do! It's not that often I find someone who does. And I am so glad that you are liking my story so far! PS. I put Carrie Underwood in this chapter**

**ThatTOBIASlover**

_**Wow I love this story . Do u have a writing schedule or u just write when you have?**_

**I actually don't have much of one. For **_**Already Gone,**_ **I try to update two times a week since I'm already at 20 chapters. For this story, my goal to to update nearly everyday, since I am just in the mood to write this. Thank you so much, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris Pov:**

For the past two weeks, Zeke has stayed true to his word. He hasn't told anyone who I am. Tobias is constantly ticking me off, I am beginning to think he is doing it on purpose. Currently, we are heading to gym, to do who knows what. I quickly change into my gym clothes and join the boys on the bleachers. Before i can sit down, Zeke pulls me aside.

"You need to tell him. I might blow up here." His voice sounds so urgent and he is pleading with his eyes.

"I will. Eventually, but not right now." He huffs and we go back to our seats. Will looks at us curiously, but doesn't say anything. As soon as everyone is done changing, Coach amar walks out and starts class.

"Alright! Today we will be doing something fun. We are going to be knife throwing." I automatically grin as he says this; I love knife throwing. "I have already chosen your partners, so after the demonstration, you will pick a target while one throws a knife, and the other perfects their form." He finishes speaking and grabs a knife. He walks over in front of the target and explained how to throw it and does it in slow motion as well as normal speed. "Okay! Partners are…. Zeke and Will, Edward and Drew, Peter and Shane, Uriah and Garrett, Four and Six, Shauna and Christina, Marlene and Lynn, and Molly and Lauren." Crap. Why did Amar partner me with Four? He knows what happened. I look over at Tobias to already find his eyes on me. In one swift motion, all of the students get up and grab three knives each. I walk over to the first target with Four on my heels.

"Who first?" I ask him, not meeting his eyes.

"You can go ahead." I nod and get into the correct stance. I take a deep breath and release my strength into the knife throw and it sinks halfway into center of the target. I quickly throw the other two and watch them land half a millimeter away from each other. I then walk up to the target and yank the knives out while everyone else is still throwing. The people beside us stop throwing for me. I hand the knives to Four.

"Your turn." He nods and lines up in front of the target. He stands in the correct position and throws his knife. I immediately notice his mistake as he raises his arm to throw. The knife hits the target, but bounces off.

"Put strength into your throw." I command. He keeps practicing as I give him pointers for the rest of class. He steadily increases in accuracy, but he has trouble putting strength into his throw. I change back into my black romper, and black sandals. I follow Christina through the lunch line and sit across from her at the end of the table. Zeke sits beside me, on my left. I look over a Chris and ask, "Do you want to come over this weekend? My parents are in a training camp to help train new soldiers. My brother is staying with a friend" She grins at me.

"Of course I want to come! How about we have the whole group over?" The group means Tobias too. Ugh. I'll have to take down all of the family pictures.

"Fine."

"Yay! Hey guys! Sleepover at Six's house tonight!" they all cheer at she says this.

I end up leaving during free period so I can take everything down. I run into the house and throw my bag down on the couch. I Run around the house, snatching all of the pictures off and putting them in my parents bedroom and locking the door. The bell rings as I finish locking the door behind me. Breath in, and out. I walk up to the door and open it too everyone standing there with bags in their hands.

"Come in." I say with a smile. Chris leads the group inside with me bringing up the rear after closing the door. Four looks around sadly at the house. Why? I shrug off the thought and walk into the living room with everyone else.

"So what do yall want to do?" I inquire.

"We could play truth or dare?" Zeke says.

"Sure." we agree. I help the boys push the chairs back so we can sit in a circle.

"I'll go first!" Christina yells. She looks at the group and her eyes land on me.

"Truth or Dare, Six?" No hesitation to my answer.

"Dare."

"I dare you….. to sing part of a song that can be a pick up line." I raise my eyebrows at her, but I start singing a few seconds later.

"_Hey boy, do you mind taking me home tonight? Because I ain't ever seen a country boy with the tires on his truck this high." _ I roam around the circle with my eyes to find my victim. I land on Uriah and he already has his answer.

"Dare.

"I dare you to rate the girl here from 1 to 10." He starts to blush.

"Oh umm...Lynn is a 8, Six is a 9, Chris is a 9, Shauna is a 8, and Marlene is a 10." He turns tomato red as he says this and quickly asks Will. We continue this until we are tired of it. All anyone does, is take off their jacket. I take up mine, because Uriah asked me to say my real name. We end up ordering pizza for dinner and watching Transformers while we wait for it. Five minutes after we order it, the doorbell rings.

"I got it!" I yell out. It shouldn't be here already. I open the door. Crap.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss at him.

"I forgot my clothes. Can I get them?" Caleb says, sounding annoyed.

"I'll get them."

"No just let me." He manages to squeeze by me and I see everyone stop and stare at him.

"Tobias?" Caleb says sounding amazed.

"Caleb? What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting my clothes." I mutter a creative string of cuss words.

"Wait...you live here?"

"Yeah."

"But you're Tris's brother and...Six...ohhh." His attention turns to me and I run up the stairs and lock myself in my room just in time. Fists pound against the door.

"Open up!" Tobias yells. Not gonna happen buddy. "Please. Open up. We need to talk."

"Talk." I said bitterly. "I think you did more than enough of that five years ago."

"I didn't mean it."

"Your eyes meant it. You broke my damn heart!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." I hear talking outside the door and I press my ear against it.

"Dude," Zeke says. "look what you did to her."

"Who knew she was Tris?" Four says softly. He sounds like he is trying not to cry. Wow.

"Me, and the girls." Zeke responds.

"This is wrong. Tris shouldn't have done it." Uriah says.

"Don't you think we know that?!" Lynn exclaims. "He broke her. You should have heard her that night. i have never heard anyone sound so down. When she asked us to keep her name a secret we didn't hesitate. You were cruel."

"There are right and wrong ways to do things. What you did was wrong. Fix it." Marlene tells Tobias. Then there is silence.

**End Note: Hello! Thank you so much for reading this far! The quote from this chapter was, **_**Hey boy, do you mind taking me home tonight? Because I ain't ever seen a country boy with the tires on his truck this high, **_**which is from the song, eight second ride by Jake Owen. I hope you enjoyed reading this, and please let me know on what you think of this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris Pov:**

I hear Caleb close the door on his way out with a bag in his hand. The silence is deafening. Feet shuffle outside the door and whispering echoes through to my ears. I can't hear what they are saying; it sounds like mumbles.

"Tris." Christina says quietly. "Open the door. It's just me." I unlock the door and slowly open the door. Tobias quickly turns to me as the door opens and rushes at the door when it opens. I push back immediately trying to not let him in. I succeed for a few seconds before the door flies open, and I am thrown backwards. He closes and locks the door behind him. Fists pound against the door and Shauna screams.

"Four! I swear if you hurt her I will kill you!" He looks at me with sad eyes and tears about to fall from them. I recoil; I have never seen a guy besides my brother cry before. This time it's not because I broke his arm. (By accident; I swear.)

"Why did you say it then?" I say with venom dripping from my words.

"I wanted to make it easier. I thought if I could make you hate me, it would be easier for you to move. Only I didn't realize what a terrible mistake I made. I didn't make it easier." I scoff.

"That is the stupidest reasoning I have ever heard." He was obviously expecting forgiveness, because his face fell. "I wish, _just for a second, _I could _teach you a lesson about being alone in the dark. _You killed me." I pause. "I was a twelve year old. I took it harder than i had too; you should have known that. It's what and twelve year old would do." I stand up and look him in the eyes. He looks so genuinely sad, and I almost believe him.

"Please. I didn't want to break you. I was twelve! I wasn't smart. Please give me another chance." Tears are now flowing down his face and I feel a twinge of guilt in my stomach. I made him cry. _No, _I correct myself, _He brought this on himself. _

"Fine." I grumble. "You are not forgiven yet, but you have a second chance to prove yourself. Just so you know, Christina and I kept in touch when I left and it was _so _much easier than what you did." I growl. I made it sound harsh on purpose. It's going to take a lot for him to be forgiven.

Tobias unlocks the door and we all go downstairs to get the pizza. We just finished eating when the doorbell rings. _Dang,_ my house is busy today. I run over to the door and open it. A gasp immediately escapes me when I see who it is.

"NO WAY!" I scream and then fly into his open arms. He laughs and spins me around before setting me back down on the floor. Hunter grins at me and hugs me again.

"What are you doing here? And when did you get here?" Before he answers, I notice his fist clenched and something in it. _Dirt._

"My dad was transferred here. This morning." I smile and start backing away from him.

"What are you backing away from?" He asks innocently. I roll my eyes and dash around him to go outside. I race around to the back of the house and grab a fist full of dirt in my hand. I ain't going down without a fight.

I hear his footsteps racing around the house and he throws one fist full of dirt at me. I am distracted by spitting out the dirt that got into my mouth, and he takes the chance to smear the other fist full of dirt on my face. I twist and shove my fist full of dirt right in the muddle of his face. He shoves me back, so he can spit it all out. I start laughing at him and he quickly joins in. Someone clears their throat and I notice my friends look at me. The girls are all smirking, as well as Will, Uriah, and Zeke. Tobias looks pissed.

"Oh, um guys this is Hunter. He is my cousin from Georgia, and my best friend." Tobias immediately relaxes as I say this. "Hunter, this is Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Will, Uriah, Zeke, and Four." I point to each of them as I say their name.

"Okay, but what's with the dirt?" Shauna asks. Oh, right.

"Oh um, He was playing baseball with the family one day and he slid on home base and the dirt came up and sprayed me so I bent down and..

_Hunter hits the ball coming right at him and immediately takes off. He hit a home run. He rounds second base, and he is soon heading back to home base after third. Just for show, he decides to slide onto home base, a few feet away from where i was standing. The dirt comes up and sprays me all over. I turn away from it and bend down to grab two fist fulls of it. Hunter is walking over here and is in the middle of asking me if I'm okay, when I throw the dirt at him._

_He recoiled in shock and looks at me with his mouth open. All of the sudden, I hear cheers and the whole family starts a dirt-fight, which soon turns into war. Girls against the boys. _

"Ever since that day, our whole family sneaks up on each other and throws dirt at the other person. _We planted our roots in it._ And we _bet our life on it."_

"Ohhh! I remember you telling me about that!" Christina exclaims. I laugh.

"Yeah. I don't think it's a day any of us will forget." Hunter comes over and places his arm around my shoulder.

"Never." He agrees. We go back inside, and Hunter and I decide we need to change. I end up taking a shower and changing into my pajamas afterwards. Hunter just washes all of the dirt off and changes into his pajamas. Apparently he is sleeping over too. We all claim our own couch or chair in the living room, and Hunter and I take the floor. I spread like six sleeping bags under us. And I hand Hunter his blanket, while I grab mine. I end up dreaming of getting my first hat.

_I take the reins from my dad, and climb on top of our copper stallion, Bully. This is the first time I get to ride him on my own. I grin proudly as i sit straight up on him. I urge Bully to start to trot and we are soon galloping across the open field. The wind blows wildly against my face. I keep like this for a few minutes and I slow Bully down so I don't tire him down; he is an old horse._

_I trot back over to my dad leaning on the fence and grin proudly._

"_You still have much to learn, but that was good for your first ride." he looks at his feet and bends down to pick up something by his feet._

"_A true country girl need one of these. He places the black cowgirl hat on my head, and I re adjust it so it fits._

"_Thank You daddy. I love it!" I bend down and hug him. He pulls me off Bully while hugging me, and together, we take Bully's saddle off._

**End Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to add more of Tris's experience of southern Georgia in here, so I hope yall enjoy. (They lived in southern GA, but they had to go up to ATL for a meeting her dad had to attend, and that is where she was attacked.)**

**The quotes from this chapter: **_**Just for a second, teach you a lesson about being alone in the dark **_**is from the song **_**I wish I could break your heart **_**by Cassadee Pope.**

**The second quote is: **_**Plant your roots in it….You bet your life on it **_**Which is from a new song called **_**Dirt**_ **by Florida Georgia Line! The song just came out and it is purely country and so amazing! Go check it out!**

**Responses:**

_**BeatriceHazelWatersEaton**_

_**Does tris know about marcus?**_

**-Marcus does not/did not abuse Tobias in this story :) He is actually a decent dad but is barely there for Tobias, because of work.**

_**XxLissaxX**_

_**Love this for multiple reasons but the most capturing is probably the country music and good writing! Please update every day because I just might die if I wait any longer**_

**- Thank you so much! I am so glad you like the country music! I want to add in parts of myself in each story, and country music is a big part of me :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris Pov:**

I wake up in the middle of the night, to find all of the boys talking. Hunter is also awake, but they don't know it. He notices me open my eyes and puts a finger to his lips. I hear Uriah mumble something and Zeke responds with.

"I don't know why you're arguing. Tris never did anything wrong to us. Four asked us to neglect her, and we did. We did it for Four. Tris didn't deserve it. Just be her friend, she's pretty cool." I make a mental note to get Zeke something good for his birthday. I close my eyes as they continue to talk about Four and I. Somewhere between hearing Zeke say, "I think we should talk quieter; Will's awake." And with a fading mumble of Uriah's voice, I fall asleep.

The next time I wake up, I smell bacon. I sit up, and wipe the sleep from my eyes as I make my way to the kitchen. Shauna, Hunter, and Will are all in here cooking breakfast.

"Hey, sleepy head." Hunter says.

"Hey. What's for breakfast?"

"Well," Shauna begins, "We have pancakes, bacon, and grits."

"And," Hunter says immediately. "A candle in a stack of pancakes for the birthday girl!" I look at the date; August 23.

"You remembered!" I exclaim.

"How could I forget?" He chuckles and slides over my plate with the candle in the middle. He then slides over another plate with bacon and grits on it. I grin and automatically dig in; Hunter is one of the best cooks I know.

Four, Marlene, Zeke, Uriah, and Christina join us right as I finish. Hunter tells me to go get ready, and that he has something planned. I hate surprises. I scowl at him, but obey his order.

"Wear something comfortable! And something you don't mind getting dirty! Also, bring some nicer clothes to change into!" he yells at me from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, sir!" I yell and mock salute him. I change into some jean shorts, and a plain t-shirt that says, _Country girls do it better._ I end up packing a tribal print t-shirt and a dark blue circle skirt that matches, with some tan sandals. I put some converse on, and head downstairs. Everyone else is dressed and ready to go. Hunter takes my bag and leads us to the cars. We end up taking Hunter's truck and Chris's car. Hunter, Marlene, Uriah, and I all pile into Hunter's car and he drives us to the surprise.

I turn the station to country and Uriah groans. I smirk at him.

"There's _a whole lot of country in my soul._"

"Way to much of it at that."

"And you have too much city in yours."

"No such thing."

"I beg to differ." He snorts at this, but starts to tap his finger along to the _beat of the music. _

Let's turn it up loud, mix it up strong

Lean it back slow, get your feel good on

Cut 'em off short, roll it up tight

Let it unwind tonight

Drop down the top down on the Pontiac

Where ever you wind up is where the party's at

Break out the bottle of Bacardi black

And don't look back 'cause

[CHORUS]

Here's to the good times, here's to the sunshine

Here's to the ice you float your beer in

To the tops you pop and the tan lines disappearin'

Oh my, my

She's a little bit tipsy

Leans in for a kiss, she's stealin' your heart just like a gypsy

And there you are just a drunken star, just fallin' in her eyes

Here's to the good times, while there's still time

Well lay it all out, spray it on sweet

Carve it in oak and permanent ink

Park it way back, fog it on up

Singin' ohh, ohh

Radio spillin' from a single cab

She looks so good with her silver tabs

Hangin' on a branch by the river

That's a memory that'll get you when you look back

[CHORUS]

Drop down the top down on the Pontiac

Where ever you wind up is where the party's at

Break out the bottle of Bacardi black

And don't look back 'cause

Here's to the good times, here's to the sunshine

Here's to the ice you float your beer in

To the tops you pop and the tan lines disappearin'

Oh my, my

She's a little bit tipsy

Leans in for a kiss, she's stealin' your heart just like a gypsy

And there you are just a drunken star, just fallin' in her eyes

Here's to the good times

Here's to the good times and the moonshine

And the blue eyes under the moonlight

Here's to the good times

**End Note: Sorry for the short chapter, i just haven't been in the mood to write lately. Never the less, I wanted to give yall something to read so yeah. My next update will be longer I promise!**

**Quotes:**

_**whole lot of country in my soul **_**is from the song** _**country in my soul **_**by Florida Georgia Line, It's their target special so it is not on Itunes, but it is on youtube.**

_**beat of the music **_**is the title of a song by Brett Eldredge.**

**The song in this chapter is **_**Here's to the good times**_ **by Florida Georgia Line.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris Pov:**

We pull up to a big barn and horse field. A big house sits next to all of this and three cars are parked there. I didn't think there was anywhere around Chicago like this. I hug Hunter and hop out of the truck. My eyes roam around the open fields that the horses live in. A guy in a cowboy hat walks up to us.

"You must be the birthday girl." I automatically says when he sees me.

"How'd you know?" He chuckles.

"Hunter said you would have an awed look on your face. He also said you had a strong accent, and I have to say you do. You may give me a run for me money." I laugh. "Happy Birthday to you." He tips his hat to me.

"Thank you."

"Want to ride?"

"More than anything." He full out laughs and gestures for us to follow him. He walks over to the gate and slides it open for us, and closes it as we all pile in.

"Which one do you want to ride?" I look around the field and spot a lot of familiar breeds. Three Arabian, A copper Caspian, Four Florida Crackers, and so many more.

"The Caspian."

"Good choice." He walks over to the Caspian and strokes her neck. "Her name is Amulet. She's fourteen years old."

Ten minutes later Amulet is all saddled up and I am sitting up proud and tall on her. The ranch owner, Rick, signals for me to leave the barn. I don't hesitate. I urge Amulet to go and I gain up speed fast.

"Come on Amulet. Show me what you got." I am now in the rider's position; feet firmly hooked in the saddle, and leaning over with hands holding the reins. We race along the edge of the field for a minutes, before I hear someone come up beside me. I look at him and do a double take. WHat? Hunter isn't sitting next to me; my old boyfriend is. He looks the same; the same black hair and green eyes. The same slight smirk that is basically tattooed across his face. The same Jack.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him, the surprise dripping into my voice. We went out a few times and eventually got together. We were the "Perfect couple", but after a few months we decided that we weren't meant to be. Neither of us felt a spark of belongingness, or of rightness. We broke up and stayed friends. We still kind of act like a couple though. My other friends didn't even know we broke up until we told them two months after it happened.

"To celebrate a birthday, or course." He smirks at me. "Oh, and my mom's job was transferred here." My face lights up.

"You're staying here?"

"We bought a house in your neighborhood sweetheart." He pauses. "Want to stand up?" We were still racing across the field and there was no need to answer Jack. Of _course_ I wanted to stand up. My mom taught me some trick riding when we lived in Georgia, and I knew the basics. It was fun, but I wasn't going to do my profession in it.

I hook my feet firmly into the saddle and slowly let go of the reins. I straighten my legs, and before I know it, I am standing up. _I'm just doing my thing._

After riding, we all return to the stables and unsaddle our horses. I lead Amulet to the field and set her free. I close the gate behind me and go over to Hunter.

"You called Jack over here, didn't you?"

"What do you think?"

"You already know."

"Yes, I invited him over here. I thought you might want to see him."

"Thank you. And thank you for doing this for me." I hug him again.

**End Note: Okay, I know I said this chapter would be longer, and it is a tad bit. I know that that's pitiful, but I have lots of things to do today and this is what I came up with. I will try to update tomorrow or Thursday, but I'm not sure because my birthday is on Thursday and I might just not get out of bed. Anyways…..**

**The quote from this chapter was **_**I'm just doing my thing. **_**Which is the title of a song by Luke Bryan.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and things are about to happen! I promise!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Four Pov:**

I wake up to constant shaking on my shoulder. Someone is trying to wake me up. Tris? I open my eyes and am filled with disappointment. Zeke.

"Come on, I smell bacon." Zeke pulls me to my feet and we make our way to the kitchen. Tris is just taking her last bite as we walk in. A candle sits at the edge of her plate. Is it her birthday? I look at the date; August 23rd. Yes, it's her birthday.

"Tris," hunter begins as her takes her now empty plate. "Go get ready. I have a surprise for you for your birthday." Tris scowls; she hates surprises, and I suppress a chuckle as she heads over to the stairs. "Wear something comfortable! And something you don't mind getting dirty! Also, bring some nicer clothes to change into!" Hunter calls out to her as she reaches the top of the stairs.

"Yes, Sir!" She responds and salutes him. He laughs and heads back over to us. He looks directly at me and starts to speak.

"I understand why you did what you did Tobias. I really do. I made the same mistake with my best friend before i met Tris. I want you two to be friends again, so I will try to make her see reason, if I can." He puts his hand on my shoulder and walks past me. I stand there a few seconds in shock. I shake the shock off and quickly eat my breakfast and change my clothes.

Tris comes down the stairs in a shirt that says, _Country girls do it better,_ jean shorts, and some converse. She has a bag slung over her shoulder and walks out the door and to Hunter's truck. There's just _somethin' bout a truck. _Chris, Will, Zeke, Shauna, and I all get in Chris's car and follow Hunter to who knows where.

"Do you know where we're going?" Zeke asks nervously. We have been riding for awhile and are now out of the city. Open fields of grass surround us, and the only difference of scenery is Hunter's truck a little ways in front of us. Christina laughs.

"No, but are you really that nervous?" Zeke doesn't respond and we all laugh.

We arrive on a horse….farm? No...Pasture. I think that's the right word. Field. There, that's it. There is a big barn in front of us and a big house to the left. Three cars are parked at the house as we pull us right beside Hunter. We all get out of the car and I see a guy in a cowboy hat walking towards us.

"You must be the birthday girl." He says when he sees Tris.

"How'd you know?" He chuckles.

"Hunter said you would have an awed look on your face. He also said you had a strong accent, and I have to say you do. You may give me a run for me money." I laugh along with everyone else. Yeah, Tris will give anyone with a accent a run for their money. "Happy Birthday to you." He tips his hat to Tris.

"Thank you."

"Want to ride?"

"More than anything." He full out laughs and gestures for us to follow him. He walks over to the gate and slides it open for us, and closes it as we all pile in.

"Which one do you want to ride?" Tris looks around the field. Her eyes roam around the field and linger on a copper horse.

"The Caspian." Of course she knows the breed.

"Good choice." He walks over to the Caspian and strokes her neck. "Her name is Amulet. She's fourteen years old." Only a few years younger than me. The guy saddles her up and lets us choose our own horses to ride. I choose a black one, and I saddle her up, they way the guy, now known as Charles, showed us. I put my foot in the foot handle and swing my leg to the other side. I rode a horse a long time ago, fortunately I still remember some of the basics. Tris is long gone, and racing the side of the fence, when some guy gallops over to her and tries to match her speed.

Tris does a double take when she sees him. They start to talk, like they know each other. My heart swells with jealousy as I see her smile at him, and I find myself hoping that he's her cousin or something. _Yeah, _that is probably who he is. I urge my horse to start galloping and I feel the sweet sensation of the wind blowing against me, and they constant **Thump **as the horse's hooves hit the ground. As soon as I do this, I notice Tris stand up on her horse. Like actually standing up. She must be somewhat of a trick rider. I hear a horse galloping up next to me, and I see Zeke racing to catch up on his white horse.

"HEY!" HE yells shakily. "WHo's That GUy?" I chuckle at his attempt to say that in a calm voice, but it's obvious that he is terrified.

"No idea." He nods and losses steering control, and ends up going towards the fence. Never the less, he ends up falling off his horse. I race over to him, and dismount to help him up. I stick my hand out to him.

"Pretty graceful huh?"

"Like a feather."

"A feather with a bruised butt." I laugh and help to his feet. I hand the reins of his horse to him but he shakes his head. "I ain't getting back on that thing." I laugh.

"Then take it to the stables." He grunts, but eventually takes the reins and starts to walk to the stables.

We all take our horses back to the stables about thirty minutes later, and I see Tris give Hunter a hug and leads the guy over to us.

"Um, guys, this is Jack, My best friend and Ex. Jack this is Four, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, Lynn, and Uriah." He nods at all of us. I should have known it wasn't her cousin. I clench my fists and pray she doesn't notice me do that.

**End Note:**

**Hello! I am so sorry for not updating this in awhile, but I didn't think yall wanted a really bad chapter so I waited until I was in a good mind set. In my next chapter, I will be letting yall know my updating schedule since school starts in less than two weeks for me, and I don't want to stress myself out with all of the work I'll have. Anyways, thank you ****Purplemockingjay4** **for the happy birthday wish! I really appreciate it!**

**The quotes from this chapter are: **_**somethin' bout a truck, **_**which is a title of a song by Kip Moore. The second quote is **_**Yeah **_**which is also a title of a song, but this one is by Joe Nichols. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Tris Pov:**

My birthday dinner was really nice. Ian took me to this really nice restaurant, called _The Casm. _Hunter, Jack, and I all talked about the fun memories we have of home. We all did some pretty embarrassing things, and I think that helped me become more confident. I know that i will do some embarrassing things, but after awhile I will just look back and laugh at it.

Everyone went home later that day, and I spent to rest of the day to myself. Caleb came home and asked if I was alright. I told him I was just fine, but to listen to me next time. He laughed and rolled his eyes. Now, It's Monday.

I wake up to _Not thinking bout tomorrow, singing sweet home Alabama all summer long. _I turn it off, walk over to my closet, and end up picking out a black and white tribal print circle skirt. I pair the skirt with a black v-neck and some sandals. I quickly fishtail my hair and run out the door. My tuck sits in the garage, waiting for me to turn it on. The engine roars to life and I drive to school.

The parking lot is cleared of people. That's weird. No one wants to go inside the school early; they all want to procrastinate going inside. I pull into my usual parking space, and head inside. A crown of people are standing by the lockers. They all part for me. What is going on?

"You think she could ever love you?" A voice that sounds like Jack says.

"Guys stop." I can see them now. Hunter is attempting to spread them apart.

"She loves me!" Jack continues. "You had your chance. You blew it."

"And you blew your chance. You cheated on her." Hunter tells Jack. I hide behind Christina and Marlene. "Stop. Jack you are being an idiot. Four, I suggest you not talk to Jack anymore."

"I didn't talk to him in the first place." Four turns to leave. I squeeze through the rest of the crowd and all three of them stare at me.

"I trusted you!" I yell at Jack. "And you cheat on me? Why did you do it? Just to have a sex partner? Just because I wanted to keep my dignity?! You're sick." I whirl around to Hunter. "And you knew? And never told me!" I turn to Four. " Why are you here?"

He points to the locker behind Jack. "I was at my locker and Jack over here confronted me." I nod. That sounds like Jack. The bell rings and we all head to first period.

Chris and Marlene walk with me in silence to first period. I sit beside Zeke and Christina sits on my right. A hand Touches my arm, I turn towards my left and see Zeke.

"I heard what happened. I want you to know that I have your back." I smile at him.

"Thank you." He inclines his head at me and smile back. Tori starts class a few seconds later.

I spend my lunch period under a tree. I need sometime to think. I put headphones on and start to hum along to the music. I lay down on the grass and look up at the clouds, and close my eyes.

I should have taken the signs on him cheating me me seriously. The time we spent together was becoming less and less. At first I thought it was because he wanted to go hunting on his own and not have me get the deer. Then he told me that the shop was wanting him to work some more hours since they were loosing some money and needed his help with like everything. I was blinded at the time, but now I realize that I am better at cars than him. We broke up about two weeks after that excuse, but remained friends. After we broke up I didn't worry about his love life. I probably should have.

A few songs pass before I faintly hear someone say my name. They have to tap my arm before I register that they are there. I open my eyes and see Hunter sitting beside me. I sit up and take my headphones off.

"I wanted to explain." He says.

"Then explain."

"I only found out a month and a half ago. It turns off the girl that he was with while yall were dating was my cousin. She came up to me crying and told me that he had almost raped her. I asked her how long they had been together and she said almost a year. Since last June. Your broke up with him in July. I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do, I was in Alabama and I knew by the time my cousin and I got back to Georgia you would be gone." He looked genuinely sorry.

"It's okay. But don't ever keep something like that from me again." He almost smiles at me.

"Don't worry, I won't." I hug him. He lays back on the ground and I do the same.

"How did we get caught up in this?" I mumble. He laughs.

"I don't know, but _later on, _when we are like thirty, we will look back on this and laugh." I chuckle at this.

"What if I'm laughing now?"

"Then you have amazing processing skills."

**Endnote:**

**Hello! I am really sorry for not uploading in forever but I have been really busy lately. School starts tomorrow for me, and I am kind of nervous. I am not taking easy classes. And in case you don't know, I am only going to be uploading on weekends for now on, I hope you understand. :)**

**Something big is going to happen in the next few chapters!**

**Quotes from this chapter:**

_**Later On, **_ **I the title of a song by the Swon Brothers.**

_**Not thinking bout tomorrow, singing sweet home Alabama all summer long **_**is from the song **_**All Summer Long **_**by Kid Rock. (I think this is like the only country song he has done)**

**Questions:**

**How old do yall think I am?**

**What are you reading?**

**~I am reading Unravel Me by Tahereh Mafi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tris Pov:**

I arrived at the gym two hours ago. So far, my two hours have been spent running, shooting, and punching. I broke three punching bags in the first six minutes. The manager had to come over and tell me to not punch so hard. My knuckles are bleeding through the wrap a little, but I don't care. I'm getting stronger.

A buzz sounds from on the table, and I go answer my phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Beatrice Prior?" I wince at the formality of my full name.

"Yes?"  
"Tell your family that round two has begun." The raspy sounding guy hangs up. What? Round two of what? I scroll through my contacts and click on Caleb. I hold the phone up to my ear and wait for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey. So I just got this call,"

"Is this boy trouble? Because you know, I think we-"

"Let me talk! No it isn't! I got a call from an unknown number and he asked if he was talking to Beatrice Prior and I said yes. Then he said to tell your family that round two has begun."

Silence on the other end. Faint breaths come through the microphone.

"Round two of what?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm calling you!"

"Okay, okay. We can talk about this when we get home, okay?

"Alright." I hang up and resume punching.

**Four/Tobias Pov:**

_**(And this did happen to me :) but I was in 8th grade, not 5th...and I would be Tris in this :) **_"_You can choose your own partners." I immediately look at Tris. She smiles at me and nods. Everytime she smiles, it's like I get all soft and gooey inside. Zeke has started to take notice. But, I can't like a girl! I'm only in fifth grade! She picks up her book and worksheet and makes her way over to me._

_She sits down in the desk besides me and starts to slide her desk over, so they are connected. Instead of waiting for her, I slide her desk closer with ease._

"_You don't have to mock my lack of strength." I hear her mumble._

"_I wasn't trying to." I reply. I really wasn't. She rolls her eyes and tells me that we need to actually do you work._

I realize I am smiling way too much in class. Even if I was interested in history, I would not be smiling this much. We are talking about financial stuff. Yay. I miss the old days when Tris and I were inseparable, but I completely screwed that _over_. The bell rings, signaling the end of the day. Everybody cheers; Our teacher didn't have time to give us homework. There are some perks to not being a technological invested school. **(My high school is though.) **

I need to try to make an effort to be that close to Tris again. I miss how easy it was to talk to her.

**Tris/Six Pov:**

I make my way home after changing back into my school day clothes. Caleb is already there when I arrive. Mom and Dad are standing at the bar, with worry written plainly on their faces. Two other people are here too. Tobias and Hunter. I eye this suspiciously.

"Caleb called me to see if I got the threat too. I didn't, but I came anyways." Hunter explains.

"The guy thought I was Marcus and said, "Round two for the Priors is in place." and then he hung up. My dad was drunk of the couch so that's why I answered his phone. I came over as soon as I got the call." I nod and turned to my parents. They look like they're hiding something.

"Mom? Dad?"

"We have something we need to tell all of you." Mom begins. "Years ago, before you two were born, Your father was in a bad place. He got caught up in the black market with drugs. Needless to say, he made some pretty powerful enemies that tried to hunt him down. One is Marcus. So we changed our last names to my maiden name, Prior, and moved. We know that they have been hunting us ever since, but we thought we hid well enough. Somehow they found out about yall. I am so sorry. All of yall are in danger." She was crying now. I walk up and hug her tightly. "We are sending all of you with a good friend, Bud. He will take you to a safe house that you will stay at until Bud is notified otherwise."

"What about you and dad?" I ask her.

"We will be staying here. We are going to try and get them off course of us again." Dad explains. I'm crying now. I go up to him and hug him tightly as well. He strokes my hair. "You need to go pack now."

**Endnote:**

**Hello! I am such a terrible person for not updating in over a month. Thank you to of you that reviewed or sent me a message asking me to update. I really appreciate it. Now, for my lame excuse, school sucks. It has been taking up so much of my time, and in my free time (Which isn't much) I read, because that is what is currently keeping me sane. Fact about school: Geometry will only help you gain a hatred for proofs. I swear that, that is all I have gotten out of it so far.**

**Anyways….**

**The quote from this chapter was simple because I am so tired.**

_**Over **_**is the title of a song by Miranda Lambert.**

**Next chapter will have more quotes! I am so excited for all of the new albums coming out! (Tim McGraw, FGL, Jason Aldean, Blake Shelton…..etc) So much excitement!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stuff is finally happening! Please let me know what you thought of it :)**

**I will try to update this weekend.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
